


Day 94

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [94]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pool. Midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 94

"Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that’s what it’s all been for, hasn’t it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from this."

No. Please. Oh God - John????

"Evening."

Nononononononononono...

"This is a turn-up, isn’t it, Sherlock?"

Please.

"John. What the hell...?"

"Bet you never saw this coming..."

Damn...damn it....

"What ... would you like me ... to make him say ... next?"

John, I'm so sorry. Forgive me for thinking -

"Gottle o’ geer...gottle o’ geer...gottle o’ geer."

"Stop it."

"Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him. I can stop John Watson too. I can stop his heart."

Show nothing. No fear. John - no.

"Who are you?"

"I gave you my number..."

Seriously? Oh my - stupid stupid stup-

"I thought you might call."

"Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket...or are you just pleased to see me?"

"Both."

"jim Moriarty. Hi."

" 'Jim? Jim from the hospital?' "

Both hands...better...focus...

"Oh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point."

Snipers...we're screwed...

"Don’t be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don’t like getting my hands dirty."

"I’ve given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I’ve got going on out there in the big bad world. I’m a specialist, you see..."

Fuck.

"...like you."

"Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover’s nasty sister?” 

“Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America?”

"Just so."

"Consulting criminal. Brilliant."

Gorgeous...

"Isn’t it? No-one ever gets to me – and no-one ever will."

"I did."

"You’ve come the closest. Now you’re in my way."

"Thank you."

"Didn't mean it as a compliment."

"Yethh you did."

"Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting's over, Sherlock... Daddy's had enough."

"I’ve shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play."

"So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off."

"Although I have loved this – this little game of ours. Playing Jim from I.T. Playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?"

God - Molly... Oh, Molly...

"People have died."

"That's what people DO!"

"I will stop you."

"No, you won't."


End file.
